


Office Mischief

by yourqueenofaus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boss Harry, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crossdressing, Feminine Draco, Infidelity, Intersex Draco, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Omega Draco Malfoy, Secretary Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourqueenofaus/pseuds/yourqueenofaus
Summary: Being the Secretary of the CEO of Potter.inc is no walk in the park.





	Office Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penguinandthewombats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinandthewombats/gifts), [apaciere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaciere/gifts).



> Thanks to drarry-imagines for letting me finish her story, thanks, babes.

Draco ignores the wolf-whistles that were directed his way as he struts through the building of Potter.inc. Having a blank face as many “well-respected” Betas and Alphas lost their grace and revert back to rutting beast at the sight of him. 

 

Finally reaching the highest floor after having to spend an awkward elevator ride with 3 Betas clearly sporting boners at his presence; Draco let out a breath of relief once he realizes he is safe up here. There are only two people allowed up here without security authorisation—him and his boss.

 

He lazily strides into the main office and bent over to re-organise all the files his boss disarranged after spending  _ another  _ late night at the office.

 

As the secretary of someone as powerful as Harry Potter, Draco wouldn’t lie and say his job is a walk in the park; nothing is a walk in the park when it comes to Mr.Potter. Draco is constantly having to do ‘things’ that were  _ definitely  _ not in his job description. It’s hard enough getting a job when your something as rare and sought out for like an Omega but then getting a job and being the only Omega in a building of Alphas’ and Betas’—as Draco’s mother Narcissa told him, he “is asking for every pervert to be at his heels”.

 

What would she think if she found out that the biggest pervert in the company happens to be with Draco 95% of his day.?

 

“Is that a new perfume, Malfoy?”  Speak of the Devil.

 

Draco jumps at the unexpected voice, only now noticing that someone had been behind him. His face turns its usual shade of pink when he realizes it is his boss, Harry Potter, leaning on the door frame wearing a predator-like smirk, as his eyes rake Draco’s body unabashedly.

 

“Umm, no sir,” Draco replies meekly, refusing to meet the Alpha’s eyes.

 

“Well, something about you is definitely different,” with that Harry approaches him and begins to properly  _ examine  _ him.

 

Draco let out a gasp as he felt a large hand grip his ass—Draco just knew that he’ll have bruises tomorrow—while another hand completely contradicts the other one by softly tracing Draco’s face.

 

“New hair?” 

 

It took Draco a while to realize that Harry is saying words to him. He shook his head, his platinum blond hair still in the same style it’s always in—which is being tied in a bun as so the shoulder-length locks wouldn’t get in Draco’s face.

 

“New shoes?”

 

Draco looks down at the small, black heels and white, sheer stockings on his feet and simply shook his head as they were the same pair Draco had wore last week.

 

“Maybe a new outfit?” Harry hums as if he already knew the answer and Draco blushes at that.

 

“Y-Yes sir, you bought me this skirt,” at that Draco unconsciously pulls the tiny skirt down, trying to make the indecent skirt look decent. This stupid skirt— _ could it even be called that? it was more like a wide velvet belt _ —is the reason Draco was gawked/harassed— _ more than normally _ —by every single pervert in London since he steps out of his apartment building, “it’s quite short, sir.”

 

“I hope so,” Draco blushes at how honest Harry sounds when he said that.

 

Draco didn’t properly hear the growl Harry let out when he went to pull his skirt back down again. Before he knew it both large hands transfers from around his body and down to his thighs. He is yanked upwards; only having seconds to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck for balance. 

 

His blond hairs stood on edge as he feels the bigger man lean into his ear and whisper, ”what about the knickers that came with it, hmm?”

 

Drano could only nod shamefully as if embarrassed to share the information.

 

”I don't t believe you.” With that, Draco is placed onto Harry's desk as the skirt is easily flipped up, revealing a slutty pair of black, netted panties. Harry’s already huge predatorial smirk only grew at the sight.

 

Harry’s hand immediately slid towards the hem of the knickers to pull them down but Draco’s hands reach out to stop him.

 

“Mr.Potter, your-you’re having dinner with your wife tonight, remember?” He knows that Harry wouldn’t stop at the mention of his wife but it is always worth the try.

 

Growling out again, Harry’s green eyes turn almost black before Draco felt his panties be rips off him like paper. At the show of strength, Draco could feel slick stream out of him like a river. Draco badly wants to close his legs as he watches Harry's green eyes leer at what lay between them. As a male Omega, Draco is blessed with extra reproductive anatomy that only male Omega’s had. Even though Draco had a cock, directly under it is a cunt meant for fucking which Harry is more than happy to do just that to him.

 

“Did I say you can speak?” Harry asks, using his Alpha voice which drew out more slick from Draco’s already quivering cunt. Draco shakes his head, whimpering when he felt his legs spread as to accommodate the Alpha.

 

Thick fingers enter him with one quick push and Draco couldn’t help but let out a high moan. He knows that he is in for one wild fuck.

  
  
  
  


If you ask Harry  “What is more amazing than making a beautiful Omega wet without touching them?”  Harry would easily reply “Making  _ this  _ Omega so wet without touching him.”

 

His secretary really is a delicious sight.

 

The beauty is laying spread upon his desk like a slut but managing to look as innocent as ever.

 

Simply enjoying the moans that left those pink lips as he fingers the already prepped boy; mind going back to when he became  _ that  _ boss that cheats on his wife with his secretary.

  
  
  


_ Before Harry met Draco he was what many would call the perfect Alpha. _

 

_ He ran an incredibly successful business, he was the tall dark and handsome, he was fair yet strict. Absolutely perfect. He was a forgiving man, no matter the number of times his beta wife, Ginny Weasley-Potter, cheated on him, he did not file for divorce or abuse the woman; knowing the woman would be hopeless if the situation was to come to that. He instead threw his life into work, leaving his wife plenty opportunity to sleep around as she wished while he made millions with the small sacrifice of never resting. _

 

_ As Potter.inc grew, Harry had a lot of things that even he couldn’t keep track of and he listened to his longtime friend and business adviser, Hermione Granger, and decided to get his own personal secretary. _

 

_ That's how it started. _

_ Harry watched the Omega in front of him squirm in his seat—holding back the want to lick his lips predatorily. _ __  
__  
_ Harry was well-educated enough to not judge someone for being an Omega but why did this one have to be so goddamn pretty. He wasn't actually meant to hire this beauty as his secretary, he clearly should be a model or something. _ __  
_  
_ __ Coughing awkwardly he picks back up the Omegas C.V and is absolutely bewildered by the references and schooling on it. Clearly, he is more than well educated for the position, there is absolutely no reason why he shouldn’t accept him for this job. 

 

_ Except, as strong as Harry is, he was a very weak man. _

 

_ Especially for pretty, blond, male Omegas that conformed to the role of wearing skirts and dolling themselves up no matter the situation—including job interviews. He knew that even someone like him wouldn’t be able to resist  _ **_this_ ** _ Omega. _

 

_ But, even with all that, Harry still rang the Omega to inform him he’d gotten the job—ignoring the hideous beta that had whittled the boner Harry had gained with a simple stare after calling her in following Draco. His news earned him a high pitched squeal through the phone and if that was anyone else, Harry would’ve immediately cancelled his offer but he had let this one slide. _

 

_ Working with Draco was hard—no pun intended. _

 

_ Numerous times they’d end up together alone in the elevator and Harry would have to pretend to listen to the blond while breathing through his mouth as to avoid inhaling too much of the blonds citrus/strawberry scent. _

 

 _After every night with Draco, Harry would go back to his wife and ignore that some other man had been in his bed;  instead fucking the woman and pretending it was Draco in her position._ _But even that wasn’t enough, and Harry’s strength was dwindling by the day._

 

_ Till he snapped. It was a normal day and Harry could breathe normally knowing his dear secretary would not be in as it was his day off…or so he thought. _

 

_ “You shouldn’t drink coffee like that.” _

 

_ Harry barely stopped himself from jumping in shock at the soft sound of his secretary’s voice. Looking up from his drink and onto the door where Draco was, who for some reason looked even more beautiful today; which is ironic as unlike other days, Draco was in fact not wearing any makeup nor wearing his professional—and tight— office outfits. Instead, he wore a baggy, pastel, jumper and basic leggings, Without makeup, Harry could see that Draco had colour on his face and wasn’t a perfectly pale face and he, in reality, had permanent pink cheeks which made him look soft and not the ice-queen his co-workers had deemed him. _

 

_ “Draco,” Harry stated simply, trying to keep his cool, “What is wrong with the way I drink coffee?” _

 

_ Instead of telling Harry, Draco instead laughed—no, giggled— as he strutted towards Harry. With a dainty hand, he plucked Harry's coffee right out of his hand and takes a small sip before his face morphs into one of disgust. _

 

_ “As I guessed, bitter.” Draco sneered at the cup as if it offended him then turning to Harry with a disappointed face, “Sir, do you know taking your coffee without sugar leads to many problems including  high blood pressure, risk of heart attacks and…” Draco paused before looking around with a red face as he leaned to whisper into Harry’s ear, “...um, erectile dysfunction.” _

 

_ “Really?” Harry said breathlessly, pretending to care as to keep the Omega close to him. _

 

_ “Mhmm.” Draco nodded enthusiastically. _

 

_ “Well, I think you're wrong?”  Harry declared before returning to his drink which he had snatched back. _

 

_ He felt like laughing at the way Draco’s face looked like he'd been slapped, “Am not.” Draco retorted childishly. _

 

_ “You are,” Harry enjoyed riling up the blond and decided to pull his string more, “I think your fragile Omega tongue just can’t handle the taste of  real coffee.” _

 

_ That was the killer.  _

 

_ Slamming his small hands onto Harry’s desk, Draco challengingly tried to stare Harry—Harry longed to put him over his knee for that act of defiance— down as he sneered, “Fine,  _ **_Mr.Alpha_ ** _ , prove me how I'm wrong.” _

 

_ “Simple,” Harry answered before he took one of Draco’s small hands and pulled it towards him, “I’ve been drinking black coffee since I was 16, so about 13 years and you claim that it causes erectile dysfunction but….” Harry paused to forcefully yank Draco’s hand towards his crotch and let the Omega feel his raging hard-on for him, “...as you can see, I clearly not having that problem.” Harry watched in delight as Draco's pinkish hue on his cheeks morphed into a full-blown red blush that covered his entire face.  _

 

_ “Umm...sir I do-” “shhh” Harry cut him off, not wanting any logic to be put in the situation completely letting his instincts as an Alpha—when faced with a stunning Omega—loose. _

 

_ He pulled the Omega onto his lap and let his large hands gently massage that ass he’s been dreaming of groping since he saw them in pants for the first time. Draco placed both hands on Harry’s shoulder as he slowly rocked onto Harry’s hard prick, burying his face into the side of Harry’s neck to hide his moans due to Harry’s ministration on to his ass. _

 

_ “I’ve been dreaming of this for so fucking long…” Harry mumbled to no one in particular, thrusting his boner onto Draco’s hardening prick which Harry couldn’t wait to see, “...Fucking tease...walking in those short skirts and tight pants like a whore...fuck grind harder.” Harry’s words only caused Draco’s arousal to increase and Harry felt wetness on the Omegas legging and he felt his mouth water at what lay under those leggings. _

 

_ When in secondary school, even though Harry had gone to an all Alpha school, a sex-ed class was of course, mandatory. So, somehow through the pheromones of young, rutting Alphas instead of snapping and fighting everyone in the room; Harry had paid enough attention to know the difference between a male Omega and literally everyone else. Also, with the help of the likes of the Weasley twins he knew through some sneaked in porn tapes that male Omega cunt felt better than any hole one could shove their cock into. _

 

_ But that was only from porn and a weird animated sex-ed video, Harry sadly had not experienced the real thing. _

 

_ He was pulled out his thoughts by Draco’s fingers lacing into his hair and pulling him closer to his face, “Sir, pleas-please I need you inside me!” _

 

_ Harry couldn’t deny him if he tried, not with Draco releasing Omegan pheromones designed to draw potential mates into well...mating. He cleared his desk onto the floor barbarically before throwing Draco onto the now empty table. _

 

_ He didn’t even hesitate to remove those too tight leggings—almost ripping them in his rush. He pauses for a whole minute and just stared. Below Draco’s hard cock—which was pink and slender—a matching pink cunt lay that looked extremely tight and deviant looking with that sweet slick dripping out of it. _

 

_ He proceeded to immediately bury his fingers into that dripping cunt and… _

  
  


And that brings Harry to a scene exactly like this one. 

 

Eager to move along, Harry yanks his fingers out and revels in the gasp that escapes Draco’s full, pink lips.

 

He doesn’t even bother to take off his pants, a simple zip down and his thick cock is standing proud and dripping. He rubs the head on the folds of the dripping cunt as he strokes the Omega’s twitching cock. Draco’s moans increase ten-fold as he glares cutely at him, “and-ah, you call me a-ahh...tease!”  Harry chuckles at his secretary’s complaints, deciding that’s enough teasing for today.

 

His cock slides into the folds of the cunt almost too easily and slides right back out just as smoothly.

 

Something about Draco is addictive, every thrust is like electricity in Harry’s body and powers him to go faster, harder, stronger into the pliant Omega. 

 

Especially when he cums, the Omega’s entire body spasms and sends Harry's mind haywire. He thrust into the now over-sensitive body in amusement, knowing that the small body is unable to do anything due to him cumming early.

 

“Please-ah, cum!” Draco begs adorably and just for that, Harry holds himself back. But even his own self-control isn’t strong enough, especially when Draco says, “please...Alpha.”

 

With that, Harry releases deep into the Omega’s body, freezing in place as to deposit all of his seed in the fertile womb. Harsh breaths are all that echoes in the empty top floor, both frozen place not sure what to do.

 

“Are you on the pill?” Harry asks after a while.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.” his voice isn’t as relieved as it should be. He rolls off the smaller boy and lets him escape. He watches Draco pull his skirt down and as he’s about to reach for his ripped underwear but Harry beats him to it.

 

“I think I’ll keep this, you know as a trophy.” He replies to Draco’s confused expression while stuffing the material into his pocket.

 

Draco shrugs with a mumbled, “Pervert.” He simply struts to his desk, ignoring the cum leaking down his legs. 

 

Harry watches him go and smirks, “says the one.” 

 

Draco turns to him and smiles seductively but doesn’t say anything back. Pulling out a spare pair of knickers from his drawer, he puts on a show of putting them on before turning away from Harry and leaving him with a half-hard cock.

 

_ ‘Tease.’ _ is all Harry can think.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos and maybe comment me some more ideas or like check-out Tumblr: [ yourqueenofaus](http://yourqueenofaus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
